A Second Chance At Happiness
by Moment For Life
Summary: Ruth Dewitt Bukater re-married in the Winter of 1912, how did her life turn out after the tragic death of her only child Rose? One-shot.


_I have always wondered what became of Ruth after the Titanic. I do believe that she loved Rose as awful as she was to her in some parts of the movie and I do believe she had her own reasons for forcing her into the marriage with Cal. I have tried to understand her in some way because I actually do like Ruth._

_This is her second chance at happiness..._

_New York City,_

_November 1913._

The tiniest whimper came from the crib, a fisted hand waved in the air slowly. Ruth Hudson opened her eyes to see her daughter baring her tiny pink gums. She knew what time it was. Silently, she removed the blanket from her body feeling the chill from the room. Through the dark heavy curtains, dawn was breaking. She could just about see the sun through the window. She felt her heart fill with warmth. Her tiny baby's body swamped by layers of blanket. Another whimper came and Ruth scooped her into her arms. She carefully and quietly carried her to the bed where she sat upright against her stack of pillows. Her body ached and she moved slowly careful not to hurt herself in any way for she had only given birth yesterday morning at the age of thirty-nine. The daughter she and her husband Tom had named Eleanor.

She had known Tom through the same circles for some years but in the June of 1912, he had made a habit of visiting the Dewitt Bukater household where Ruth had lived alone since the death of her daughter Rose during the sinking of the Titanic. They had spoken of the weather over tea until Tom had made a point for her to speak of other matters, matters of the heart. Ruth had opened herself to him like never before. Tom had divorced ten years previous leaving a son behind who he visited regularly. He had dealt with difficult times and had helped Ruth deal with hers. Only once had she opened herself to him fully had she realised she had fallen deeply in love with him. Days later, he had proposed marriage. Their wedding had been small in the winter of the same year. Months later, Ruth had discovered her pregnancy in the fourth month.

Tom had yet to visit. He had been downstairs during the difficult labour and with the help of a doctor and midwife little Eleanor had arrived at just after 8am. She was a good weight of 8lbs even though during the pregnancy she had found it difficult to eat much food. She had worried the lack of nutrients and her age would stack against her but nonetheless the baby girl was perfect.

She laid the wriggling bundle horizontally on her raised up legs. It was the first time she had truly been alone with her. She had fed her twice through the night all by herself. She took a second to think back to her first born, Rose. She had hired help all the way through the pregnancy. The dreaded stomach which she had hated as soon as she had begun to show. She had stayed indoors, resenting the child growing inside of her. She had been just eighteen and her Mother and Father had pressured her to have a child young in order to keep her husband's attention at home. Robert Bukater, her first husband had been anything but the attentive husband, he gambled away their money and only paid attention to their daughter once in a while. Rose had grown up to be a beautiful young woman, she had not been short of admirers but behind closed doors her temper was a tricky subject. She resented the ways of her world and all of the people in it. She longed for freedom and Ruth knew that could never be. It was all of the things which she had dreamt of as a young girl but could never have. She had married Rose's father after a short courtship and within weeks of the wedding she was carrying his child.

When Rose was a baby, Ruth never had chance to bond with her. Her own Mother ensured that the child was well looked after, fed, bathed and put to bed every night with Ruth having to do very little despite the fact she had carried for her nine long lonely months.

She had longed to bond, to hold the child to her breast and feel the rush of love which so many women seemed to possess but she never did. And she waited. It had never come. Not that she didn't love Rose. She grew to be the mirror image of herself with long curly red hair which her nanny would braid each night before bed. Ruth bought her all of the stuffed rabbits she could wish for, the dolls which she played with but Rose never seemed to go to her Mother for comfort, it was always her father. Deep down, Ruth had resented this and it had turned her against her husband for the final years of their marriage.

Rose's fiery nature was from both of her parents. Ruth hid hers well. Robert didn't and Rose seemed to possess this side of him.

She failed to fit in with the other ladies; she yawned at lunch, unpinned her hair at the important galas and shunned the families which she had grown up with. Ruth had not known what to do with her. It was only when she had been sent to Paris to attend finishing school had Ruth found some sort of peace. It was then her marriage to Robert had fallen apart, he had gambled away their fortune and then he had left their family in a state. Ruth had no clue of his whereabouts. She had cried herself to sleep, worrying of the finances, she was a woman with little clue of money as her husband had always taken care of the affairs as a man should.

It was then Caledon Hockley had taken an interest in her sixteen year old daughter. His family was in steel, it was a very wealthy match. A match to ensure the families survival. Ruth had pulled Rose from finishing school to come back to Philadelphia and she was introduced to Cal.

Eleanor's wails brought Ruth's attention back. She undid the button on her nightdress and rested the child in her left arm. She had not breast fed Rose. It had been advised against by her own Mother but now as she fed her daughter by herself, she could feel the overwhelming rush of love which never came with Rose. Tears sprung to her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. The two days of pain which had ripped through her seemed to melt away as she stroked the pure, innocent child which she had created.

Her skin was so soft, her head still misshaped due to the birth but that would correct itself in a matter of days. Her eyes when they opened were a magnificent sea blue, like her fathers. The nose was her own and those lips would surely be as full as Rose's had been. The pout which had caused her to get her own way on many occasions as a child.

A tiny knocked sounded at the bedroom door before footsteps creaked inside. It was Henrietta, the midwife.

''Good morning Mrs. Hudson. I came to feed...'' She stopped as she saw the serene moment before her. Ruth was already awake and feeding her daughter. ''Wow.'' She whispered.

Ruth smiled, grateful for the midwife's visit. ''She was hungry three times through the night.'' Ruth whispered.

''Well it looks as though I am not needed.'' She smiled. She came closer to see the little cherubs face. ''She's beautiful.''

''She is.'' Ruth admired the child. Eleanor finished feeding. Ruth tightened her grip on her daughter as she readjusted how she was sat. The midwife rearranged the pillows so that she could sit upright more comfortably.

'' How are you feeling?''

''Tired and sore.'' Ruth held the baby's head as the child tried to keep her eyes open. ''I suspect my age is against me.''

''Nonsense.'' The midwife tutted. ''I know women who are Mother's in their forties.''

''Goodness!'' Ruth sighed, ''perhaps I know that she will be my last.''

The midwife arranged the blankets in Eleanor's cot. ''Is she your first?''

Ruth's eyes met the midwifes, she hesitated for a moment. ''No. She is not the first for me or my husband. My Rose passed away.'' She glanced down as she stroked her daughter's cheek. ''My husband has one son. A son past twenty years old. Eleanor is the first daughter for him.''

The midwife came to Ruth, a warm smile on her face. ''Then I suspect this beautiful girl will be cherished, especially by Mr. Hudson.''

''Yes.''

''There is no bond quite like that of father and daughter. I discovered when I had my own. My husband would gaze at the daughter we had created and his eyes would fill with love.'' The midwife stroked Eleanor's hair. ''You will see him a changed man, a softer side will emerge as soon as he lays eyes on her, you see.''

Ruth felt the overwhelming urge to shed a tear but she knew to hold it back. She thought back to Robert. ''I should hope so.''

''My, my just what is the commotion!'' Tom burst through the door. ''The sitting room is a flourish with flowers and well wishes.''

As soon as he stepped inside the bedroom, the air changed. His presence was wonderful. He was a tall man, with brown swished back hair, tints of grey here and there. He had a moustache but his face was youthful, appearing much younger than his forty seven years.

''I was just congratulating Mrs. Hudson on the arrival. My help is not required here. I shall come back tomorrow.'' The midwife smiled. ''Congratulations, she is a beauty.''

Tom nodded thanks to the midwife before closing the door to ensure thorough privacy. He removed his outer jacket, placing it over the bed. He came to sit beside his wife.

''Oh darling, how beautiful you look.'' He kissed her face. Her long red hair was loosely braided down her back, her face so fresh and dewy.

''Oh Tom.'' She rearranged the child to lie facing her father.

Tom felt the love rush as he gingerly reached a finger to his daughter's button nose. A small mop of hair sat on her fragile head. Her tiny fingers twitched as she fought back sleep. ''What an absolute treasure she is.''

Ruth nodded. ''I named her Eleanor, just like we agreed.''

''My lovely Eleanor.'' He whispered as he touched her tiny fingers. She gripped his finger so tightly. The strength was unbelievable; it was as though she knew this was her father.

''Maybe you should sleep when the baby settles down.'' Tom suggested, concerned about his wife.

''I will try to darling, but when I settle down I can't help but worry about Eleanor.''

Tom was in awe of his wife; she was the perfect mother already and had taken to motherhood so naturally just like he knew she would.

''Don't worry. When she needs to be fed, I will wake you, but I can take care of our daughter.''

Ruth blinked back tears. ''I am not going to leave Ruth. Be sure of that.''

She fought the battle so hard. Her fears of been alone with the baby had crippled her so much through the pregnancy and now Eleanor was here she needed to let go of them.

''I feel as though I have so much to learn.''

Tom kissed her forehead. ''Sh, we both do. She was a gift, a precious gift.'' Tom took hold of Ruth's spare hand. ''I cannot help but think that your Rose sent her.''

Ruth turned to Tom. His face told her everything that she needed to know. They would be all right.

''I would like to name her Eleanor Rose.''

''As would I.''

Tom carefully took Eleanor from Ruth's arms before lowering him to allow Ruth to kiss her head.

''Come on now darling, I want you to sleep a little while before this little one grows hungry again.''

Ruth flattened her pillows and laid her body down feeling tiredness come over her like never before. The last thing she saw was her husband cradling their daughter in his arms. She awoke several times during the day and true to his word, he never left. He rocked their daughter back and forth, he whispered stories to her.

He made a promise that she would never leave his sight. That he would never allow any harm to come to her or his wife.

Thirteen months later, Eleanor's brother Alan was born.

Ruth raised the children without help, just with the love of a good husband. And they flourished.


End file.
